Living near the Ocean
by Sony89
Summary: Fuugen and FuuJin friendship 5 years had passed since our heroes parted. Jin and Mugen met again a few weeks ago, and decide to look for Fuu. When they reach a small village along the ocean, they really find her, but she is not alone?
1. The Reunion

Hello out there! I decided, because of a lot of people who wanted more stories from me, to write a longer Samurai Champloo Story!

It's Fuugen of Course, but I have 2 self-made characters and Jin is also in here :)

Short Summary: 5 years had passed since our heroes parted. Jin and Mugen met again a few weeks ago, and decide to look for Fuu. When they reach a small village along the ocean, they really find her, but she is not alone?

I don't own Samurai Champloo ;) Read and Review Please!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

**Chapter 1 - Reunion**

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TWIT! I'M GOING TO RIP YOUR STUPID HEAD OFF!", yelled Mugen as he chased after a little redhead, who suddenly turned to the right and left the dirty street he or she was running on.

Mugen hadn't been able to catch the little kid, what made him even angrier. That little brat had stolen his and Jin's food.

Jin on the other side, was running after another kid, with short, black hair, definitely a boy.

He was, of course not as loud as Mugen, but at least as angry as him. They hadn't eaten normal food in ages, because they were once again on a journey, searching for their friend Fuu.

He still couldn't believe how this had happened.

_**Flashback**_

_It was no ordinary pair that walked through the doors of the little village. The one was without a doubt, a Samurai. One look of his eyes, trough his thin glasses, would let you freeze, and his swords seemed to emit a mysterious aura._

_The other one was, without a doubt, a criminal. You could see the prison-tattoos on his hands. His wild hair and his fiery attitude was able to give you goose bumps. _

_These two very unordinary men placed themselves right before a little stand, to buy something to eat._

"_We barely have any money left", whispered the Samurai._

"_Tell me something I don't know yet", said the other one and ordered some Dangos and a few Onigiri._

_The two men argued for a little time, whether they would find the girl they were searching for in this little village or not. _

_Then, after a few minutes a little boy with raven black hair approached them._

"_E-Excuse me?", he stuttered. "I-I accidentally overheard your conversation. H-How does that girl you are searching for, look like? I think I might know her."_

_At first, the two men were looking at the young boy suspiciously, because his very timid attitude,, but then told him all about Fuu. _

_What they didn't notice was the cute little girl with red hair, who stole their food, and ran away as fast as she could._

_The little boy blinked. "Ehm…" He waited until the little girl was a little bit down the street. "I think your food just got stolen."_

_Mugen and Jin, both shocked, turned around and immediately chased after the little girl until they heard the little boy cry._

"_Thank you very much for lunch!"_

'_That does it', thought Mugen and pulled his sword._

"_RUN AFTER THAT LITTLE BOY JIN! I'LL CATCH THAT LITTLE REDHEAD!"_

_**Flashback End**_

‚I knew I should have stayed in bed today', thought Jin as he raced after the little boy.

He turned to the left and ran as fast as his little feet carried him.

After a short run trough a very dirty and narrow alley, he turned left again.

The last thing Jin could see, was that the little boy dashed into a little teahouse.

'Now I've got you, kid'. He ran to the teahouse… and suddenly bumped into Mugen, who ran out of another alley right next to him.

"What the…", yelled Mugen and landed on the floor.

"They fled into the teahouse Mugen.", said Jin as he collected his swords.

Mugen grinned evilly. "Oh really… I would really like some tea with my Onigiri."

Within seconds, the two men ran into the teahouse, pulled their swords and took a look.

" COME HERE! GIVE ME BACK MY FOOD YOU TWO LITTLE BRATS!", cried Mugen. He didn't care about the panic he caused in the teahouse.

The guests fled outside and stared at the entrance in shock.

The two little kids were pressed into a corner, the little boy standing in front of the girl in order to protect her.

"MOMMY! HELP!". The little girl pressed herself against the back of the young boy and cried.

"Say your last prayers you two.", whispered Mugen as he approached the two children.

Then, just before he could cut the black haired boy in halfs, something collided with his head.

"LET GO OF THEM YOU…"…the voice stocked.

It was a very familiar voice. A voice that Mugen and Jin had searched for a very long time now.

"Oh my god! Mugen! I'm sorry!"

Fuu threw away her pan and bent down on the floor to look at Mugens bump.

Then she looked up to Jin. "W-What are you guys doing here?!", she cried and threw herself into Jins arms.

Jin hugged her in return tightly, completely forgetting about the two kids in the corner.

"It's good to see you again Fuu-chan.", he said and looked at her.

She had grown a little taller, and had definitely matured in certain areas, but her hair and her face were the same.

She had grown from a young foolish girl, to a young woman.

After a few moments, she let go of Jin and threw her arms around Mugen, who had just stood up.

"Uff..", was the only sound that he could make, because he was trying to keep his balance. Putting on hand around Fuus waist and the other one on a nearby table, he couldn't help but smile.

They had found Fuu. They were all together again.

"Let go of my Mum you ugly man!". Suddenly the little redhaired girl kicked Mugens knee and pulled at Fuus Kimono.

"Mommy! Get away from him! He's dangerous. He wanted to kill us!"

Mugen let go of Fuu, because of the pain in his knee, and because of surprise.

That two little kids called her 'MOMMY!

'This can't be', he thought. 'What happened with her the last years?'

Fuu bent down and pulled the little girl close to her and lifted her into her arms.

She scowled. "Mayu, Jirou? Did you two steal other peoples meals again? I told you two to stop that! We might not have very much, but it's enough for the three of us."

She sighed, and turned again to Mugen and Jin.

"Well. I think I have to explain some things to you to. First of all: Welcome to Sakura Inn , my own teahouse.", she smiled. "I'm sure you two are very exhausted. As you are my friends you can stay for free."

She let the little girl back to the ground, who ran back to the boy.

Fuu walked to the corner and stood behind the two children. She put her arms around both of their shoulders and smiled.

"And I want you two to meet some very precious kids. These are Jirou…", she shaked the little boy a little, "…and Mayu."

Then she took a look at one of the tables, only to find the onigiri and the dangos. "I'd say these are yours? I'm very sorry, I told them so often to stop stealing other peoples food. You two! Appologise."

The little boy crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm not apologising to people I don't even know."

Fuu hit his head.

"Well than I'll have to introduce these two men to you. These are Mugen and Jin. I told you a lot of stories of our journey together. Don't you two remember?"

Mayu and Jirou were staring with awe at the two scary men, while Jin and Mugen stared at Fuu.

'She has CHILDREN?!', they thought surprised.

Jin tried his best not to look too shocked, while Mugen just stared at her in utter disbelief.

Fuu herself felt very uneasy. A very weird silence had settled between the five persons in the teahouse, so she decided to speak up.

"Well we have a lot to catch up to! Jin, Mugen you two can sit down and I'll serve you tea", she said smiling.

"And you two", she shot freezing looks at the kids "… are going upstairs until I call you down here. Understood?"

The two kids nodded, and dashed off.

And so they finally were together again. Fuu, as happy as ever. Jin, not so cool as ever. Mugen, shocked like never before in his life.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOo

Sooo? How was it? I bet you all are curious about Mayu and Jirou… Find some commonalities? What do you think about those two?

Read and review please! Update will come in the next few days!

Sony


	2. Questions and Answers

Here I am again with chapter 2 ;) I hope you'll all enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews ;) I hope you'll also leave a comment to this chapter! I'm once again sorry if my English is not that good (I'm from Austria) I don't own Samurai Champloo!

**Chapter 2 – Questions and Answers**

The silence she, Jin and Mugen were in was the most uncomfortable thing that Fuu had ever felt with the two men.

She couldn't believe that they had searched for her, and they were finally together again.

All those years Fuu had imagined that Jin and Mugen would come back to her.

That they wanted to head for another journey with her.

Now Mugen sat right in front of her stuffing Dango in his mouth, while Jin was silently drinking his tea.

Fuu breathed in deeply to speak to Jin. She knew that Mugen wouldn't answer her anyway when he was eating.

"So Jin. What did you do in the last five years?", she asked and smiled.

Jin, polite as he was, answered her question, stoic as ever.

"After we parted, I went back to Shino as I promised her. Living for her is still dangerous like it was five years ago, so I'm just able to visit her from time to time. She has to stay in the temple."

He sighed and sipped on his tea again. "The rest of the last five years I spent as ever. Working as a bodyguard when I needed money…"

"… and fighting Evil wherever you could.", grinned Fuu and took his cup. "Want another cup of tea?"

He only nodded and Fuu went back into the kitchen.

Right after she vanished behind her curtain, Mugen bent over to Jin and hissed.

"Did you see that?! The two little brats are hers! They called her MOMMY!"

Jin pushed his glasses back up. "Believe me Mugen, that little girl yelled loud enough for me to hear that."

"And how are we supposed to deal with that?! What are we doing anyway now that we found her?"

That was indeed a really good question. Jin and Mugen had agreed to search for Fuu, but now that they had found her, they didn't know what to do next.

Would they head for another journey? And if yes, what sense would it make to walk all around Japan?

"Take a good look Mugen.", Jin whispered and looked around for himself.

"Sakura Inn", Fuus teahouse, was certainly a new built building.

The wood was still bright and stainless.

The sun shown brightly trough the door and two little windows on the right side.

It was certainly not older than three years.

"And what am I supposed to see here?", Mugen asked dumbly and leaned back. He looked at Jin questionably.

Jin thought to himself, 'Why am I even travelling with an idiot like him', and then answered: "This is a very new house Mugen. Probably it was only built for her and the children. And the father of her children I'd say. Why would she want to leave her home? Besides, she wouldn't let the kids get into the danger of being murdered by the Shogun or some other guys."

Fuu then returned with the tea and looked at the two questionably. She decided that she didn't want to know what the two men had been talking about and sat down.

"Mugen? What about you? What did happen to you the last 5 years?"

Fuu set down the tea for Jin and took her time to take a closer look at Mugen.

The prison tattoos around his wrists were the same as they were 5 years ago.

His hair was now a little bit longer than it had been and he had grown even taller.

As she looked in his eyes, she recognised that he was staring at her.

"I'm not the one with two little kids running all over the place. You should tell US what happened to you.", he growled.

'Is he angry?', she thought confused and turned around. She couldn't see the two kids listening, as they normally did when she had guests.

The always sat on the very top on the stairs where they thought nobody could see them.

Probably Jirou had to calm his little sister down. She was afraid of almost every guy with weapons.

"Who's the father Fuu? Do we know him?". Mugen kept on asking, while Fuu thought of a way how to explain it the best.

But before he could ask another question, he felt something crawling up his left leg.

"WHAT THE..", he yelled and leaned back too much.

He fell from his bench, directly on the floor.

Momo, Fuu's little squirrel was crawling up his trousers and quickly flew back to Fuu, as he tried to hit it.

"MUGEN! Don't you dare hurt Momo. He's not a young squirrel anymore you could seriously hurt him!"

She stroked Momo and gave him something to crunch on.

"That was my target", he mumbled and pulled himself back on the bench.

"I'm also curious Fuu-chan. These two kids seem to be a little bit older than five. Are they even yours?"

"You're right Jin", she sighed and her look was getting sad. "I don't know exactly how old they are. And I don't know who their parents are, or where they come from."

Confusion filled the room. Mugen didn't notice, but he let out a sigh of relief.

"I found Jirou and Maya four years ago. I was searching for a village where I could work and live in peace, and on my way here, I found them. They were lying in the sand, unconscious and seriously injured."

Jin and Mugen were watching her carefully. She seemed lost in her thoughts.

"I took care of them until they woke up and got better. They had lost her memories and I was the only person they could cling onto. Like me, they didn't have a place to stay, so we decided that we should stay together and search for a village we could live."

She smiled again. "We were searching for 2 long months. They decided to call me Mom. I don't know why but I didn't really mind. I felt as I had full responsibility for them and that we were all meant to be together.

She looked back at Mugen and Jin. "They couldn't even remember their names, so I decided to name them after my two best friends."

As expected, Mugen didn't really understand. Fuu sighed and started to explain. "Don't see any commonalities Mugen? Mayu is named after you. **M**ay**u** – **Mu**gen."

She turned to Jin. He had already noticed. **Ji**n – **Ji**rou. "I feel very honoured Fuu-chan"

She gave him one of her sweetest smiles in return.

Mugen on the other hand, didn't know what to think. Fuu had named the little red-haired brat after him. She wasn't their biological mother. 'Good thing', he thought, but he didn't know why.

"How did you all land here in this little village?", asked Jin.

Fuu continued to tell her story. "We desperately needed some money. So we decided to make a stop and found this teahouse. It was belonged to a very nice old woman. She really needed help. She let us live for free and I helped her with her guests."

Fuu was once again lost in her precious memories. "Her name was Sakura. That's why the Inn has this name now. For 2 years we all felt like we were a real family."

Mugen noticed, that Fuu had tears in her eyes. As she continued with her story, he found out why.

"I found out later that Sakura-baa-chan was Christian, just like my father was. She was hunted by the Shogun."

Tears were now running down Fuu's cheeks. "One day the kids and I went grocery shopping into the neighbour village. W-When we came back in the evening, the teahouse was all burned down and Baa-chan was nowhere to be found."

Fuu wiped her tears away, but they didn't stop flowing. "The villagers said that the Shogun's assassins had captured her. H-Her last wish was that I would rebuild the teahouse and life here with the kids."

Jin had reached for her hand and tried to comfort her. She bit her lip in return. "The whole village helped to rebuild the teahouse. That was 2 years ago and now we three are a part of this village. That's why the inhabitants are never angry with the kids if they steal a little bit of food. They know that they do it to help me."

She sighed deeply. "Well. That is what happened to me."

She smiled at Jin and squeezed his hand lightly before she wiped her tears away again.

After a few moments of silence, Fuu spoke again. "As I already mentioned, as my best friends you two are invited to stay here. You don't really have any plans of what to do next right?"

Mugen only shook his head.

"Well what about some holidays then? I'm sorry Mugen but you will not find any brothels here so you will have to spend your time otherwise.", she grinned and stood up.

"I'll close the teahouse for today, it's already late anyways. Time for some sleep."

That was what they all needed after this much information.

Fuu went up the stairs and showed them their rooms. After wishing them a good night she vanished into the kids room to talk to them, before going to bed herself.

It had been a very exhausting day. But she was happy that she had her two best friends around her again.

OoOoOoOoOoOooO

Well that was the second chapter. Sure not what the most of you thought it would turn out to be. What will happen to the kids when they have to spend time with Jin while Mugen volunteers to go shopping with Fuu?

You'll read it in the next chapter..

Read and review please ;) See you in the next chapter!


	3. Stories and lost Memories

Chapter 3 is up ;) I hope you'll like it. THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS

I Don't own Samurai Champloo!

OoOoOoOoOoOooOOOooOoOoOoO

**Chapter 3 – Stories and lost Memories**

Sunshine was filling the little room in which Mugen slept in. The birds were singing outside and you could hear the wind blowing and the water flowing.

But these noises weren't what woke the pirate up. It was Fuu's screaming. Her voice was full of panic and concern.

"MAYU?! Mayu come out! Where are you?!"

Mugen sat up and immediately. Taking a confused look around the room and then remembering where he was he ran outside… only to bump into her.

She didn't seem to notice. She ran down the stairs, constantly screaming for the little girl.

"Fuu!" Mugen ran after her, but she didn't stop. She was furious. Without noticing anything around her, she ran into the kitchen and opened every cupboard and every cabinet.

"Mayu!" She ran past Mugen, who was standing in the doorway and took a short look through the dining room.

"FUU!", he shouted. She wanted to pass again, but Mugen quickly packed her wrist. She then did notice that he was after her.

"M-Mugen?", she sounded confused and blinked. "Why are you up this early?"

She didn't look him in the eyes, but scanned the area of any hints for the little girl.

"Fuu! Listen…", he cupped her face with his hands and forced her to look at him. His voice was deep and calming.

"Calm down."; he said and looked her deep into the eyes.

'She's beautiful'; he thought, but shook his head immediately. 'What in the world am I thinking?'

"What's wrong?"

Fuu had blushed a little, but took a deep breath and answered: "Mayu is gone. We have to find her!" She then looked around again in fear. "What if something happened to her?" She had tears in her eyes and was trembling. She barely managed to stand on her feet.

Mugen wanted to answer her, but he couldn't. Suddenly he let out a scream of pain and let go of Fuu, jumping on one foot.

"Let go of my Mom, you pig! What did you do to her?!"

Jirou, who woke up from his "mothers" screams, had kicked him and now took Fuus hands.

"Mom where is Mayu?"

Fuu kneeled down and hugged him tightly. "I don't know."

Jirou smiled. "You know she can't go that far if she's in that state. We'll find her!" He gave her a comforting smile and took her hand, to lead her to the backdoor.

Mugen followed, cursing under his breath and jumping on one foot. "I'm going to kill that little brat someday."

As the three entered the garden, rain was falling from a few single dark clouds which had managed to defeat the sunshine.

"Mayu!" Fuu let go of Jirous hand and ran towards Jin.

He was soaking wet, his hair sticking to his face. He held Mayu in his arms, bridal stile.

Her eyes were searching for Fuus voice, her little hands clinging to Jin in fear and confusion.

"Mommy!" She was crying and shivered. She reached for Fuu when she was near enough to reach her.

Fuu hugged her tightly and stroked her hair.

"I'm here sweety. Everything's alright again…" She gave a wink to Jin to follow her into the house.

OoOoO

They all were sitting in the dining room a few minutes later. Jirou had gotten some towels and Mugen had made a fire.

"Fuu."

Jin placed himself onto the bench right beside her and looked at her questionably. "What happened? I found her lying on the grass."

Fuu sighed deeply.

"My first thought was she's unconscious or dead."

Fuu lifted Mayu up and gave her to Jin, so she could dry herself. She didn't answer.

"Mommy? I did it again, didn't I?" Mayus voice was full of fear and guilt, tears running down her cute little face again. She tried to hide herself in Jins chest and drew up her knees.

Fuu only smiled at her and cupped her cheek. "It's not your fault baby. You can't do anything."

"I'm.. s-sorry…" Jin carefully stroked her hair and tried to calm the little girl down.

Fuu directed her look to Jirou. "Jirou take your little sister back to her room. She needs to change her clothes, and sleep a little."

Jirou only took Mayus hand and helped her upstairs.

Fuu let out a sigh of exhaustion and leaned against a desk. "It's getting worse and worse", she mumbled and looked at Mugen and Jin for explanation.

"She's sleep-walking."

Mugen and Jin looked at each other confused.

"That means that she is walking around although she is sleeping. She can't control were she's walking and she's not able to remember it."

Another sigh.

"We only know it, because she's not waking up in her bed, but somewhere else."

Mugen looked at her with a serious face. "Why did you panic that much, when you knew that Fuu?"

She smiled sad. "This stance can be very dangerous Mugen. The last time she was sleep-walking she nearly drowned in the ocean, because she left the house and fell from the small cliff.'

She rubbed her eyes and suddenly stood up. "Enough of that. I think it's time for breakfast."

She then went to prepare the meal, while Jin and Mugen were left confused and worried for her, in the dining room.

oOoOoO

"Why exactly am I doing this again?", Mugen asked as Fuu gave him another two bags of rice.

Fuu smiled evilly: "Because, my dear Mugen, you didn't want to be left alone with.." she cleared her throat.." Fish face and the two little devils".

He sighed and went after her. He had volunteered to help her with the groceries, which she needed for her customers and dinner, while Jin was watching the kids.

He felt that the little kids didn't really like him. In fact they were afraid of him. Of course, good-looking uncle Jin was another think. The knight-in-shining-armor had saved little Mayu. He's the hero. Mugen pulled a face.

Fuu broke out in hysterical laughter. "M-Mugen…th-that face was… adorable.."

She couldn't stop herself and clutched her stomach.

She was happy to have him again. And she was proud of herself. They hadn't bickered one single time since the two had arrived, and he even managed to make her smile.

Picking up her bags again, she took Mugens hand and suddenly pulled him off the way, to the opposite direction.

"W-Where are we going?", he answered, but followed suit.

Fuu only grinned. "I'll show you something.", she only said, but didn't let go of his hand.

And she hoped that he didn't notice the slight blush on her cheeks. 'Damn. And here I thought I was over him'

OoOoOoOo

"Jin-san?"

Jin opened his eyes. He was sitting outside, treating his swords. He looked at Jirou, who placed himself next to him.

"Thanks for finding Mayu-chan." He sighed deeply and looked up to the sky.

"Don't mention it. The important thing is that she's back. It doesn't matter who found her you know?

Jirou smiled sadly: "I'm worried about her. Is it right for a boy to worry, Jin-san?"

This question surprised him. The little boy was only 8 years old. Why did he ask such questions? 'He surely went through a lot it seems.'

Jin took his little hand and placed his sword into his hands.

Jirou looked at the sword with awe and fear.

"Before I met your mother Jirou, I was fighting, because I searched a reason to fight. Then, after travelling with her, I found my reason. I wanted to protect her. She's a part of me you know? Because she's nice, caring, and a really good friend to me. Because I worry about her, I'm fighting."

He managed to smile at the little boy. "If it hadn't been for her, I'd certainly be dead by now. She was worried about me, and I was worried about her and so I fought to protect her. Is this answering your question?"

Jirou only gave him back his sword and nodded happily.

"Thank you Jin-san!"

The two of them sat there a little longer until they heard the backdoor open.

Mayu was peering at them.

Jirou waved and she came over and sat into Jins lab. At first surprised, he then put an arm around the little girl and smiled. 'She's cute', he thought. 'She might not be Fuu's biological child, but she's very similar to her.

OoOoOoO

So that is chapter 3! I hope you liked it. It's kind of… weird I think.

Curious where Fuu and Mugen are heading?

Read and review please ;)

Sony


	4. Festival Plans

**Chapter 4 – ****Festival plans**

Mugen took a close look. The street they were walking on was very … He didn't know how to describe the huge amount of flowers everywhere.

Of course he knew that it was spring. There was nobody who wouldn't notice that the days were getting longer, the snow was melting and that everything was getting green again.

Life was coming out wherever you looked, but he had never seen so many flowers at one single place, like on this road. It was …very…

"You don't like it, don't you?", sighed Fuu and looked very sad.

Flowers were very…girly. Since searching for the sunflower samurai, his opinion concerning flowers changed although flowers and the samurai didn't have anything in common.

"… It's very… colourful.", he said and once again took a look. "Why are there so many flowers anyway?"

Fuu took a bellflower from one of the nearby stands and walked beside him again. "Tonight's the Flower Festival. This village celebrates it every year. A lot of fireworks, a lot to eat, dancing, having fun…", she sighed again.

"What's wrong?", questioned Mugen.

He didn't want to admit it but he suddenly had the urge to comfort her.

He didn't like it when she was sad. He hated it when she was crying. Especially when he was the cause of it.

'What in de WORLD is wrong with me?'

"Always went alone the last 3 years, because kids aren't allowed. You think Jin would like to come?"

'You wouldn't want to come along with me anyway. Watching all the beautiful girls in the village I suppose.' she thought and walked on.

Mugen nearly dropped one of his rice-bags.

"Oh I knew it. You still have a thing for him haven't you?"

He hated it, that he nearly sounded jealous. But he sure did sound angry.

Fuu waited for him and gave him a confused glance. "Wait, what do you mean still? And no, I don't have a thing for him. I never had. He's one of my best friends and you know that."

Before Mugen was able to answer, the two heard a voice behind them, calling for Fuu.

"Fuu-chan!!"

They both turned around and saw a young man with short, dark-blonde hair running after them.

When he reached them, he rested his hands on his knees and breathed heavily.

'Who's that?', thought Mugen and took a closer look at the man who slowly gained his breath back.

His clothes weren't fancy, he was a little bit smaller than him. His eyes were a catch though. They were ice-blue. Mugen also noticed, that he surely wasn't born in Japan.

"Eric-san.", smiled Fuu and gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "How are you?"

'Eric? What's with that weird name? And what's up with that kiss?!, thought Mugen and set his rice bags to the ground. 'He's not armed. Good.'

"Oh darling, I'm worn out.", he sighed and returned the kiss. "I just wanted to know…", then he seemed to notice Mugen, because he was shooting death glares at him.

"And who might that be?", Eric said, smirking. He eyed Mugen from head to toes.

"Oh. I'm sorry Eric-san." She smiled. "This is Mugen. You know, I told you about him and Jin. They are here for a visit."

She turned to Mugen. "Mugen, this is Eric-san. He was my first friend in town and he often helps with the kids."

"Ah the famous Mugen! Nice to meet you!", he took Mugens hand and shook it enthusiastically . "I always wanted to meet the guys who took care of my precious Fuu-chan."

Mugen was too shocked to defend himself. 'HIS Fuu-chan? What the hell is this guy talking about?'

Before he could answer, Fuu spoke to Eric again.

"Eric-san, how often have I told you not to be like that." She giggled. SHE GIGGLED!

Mugen let go of Erics hand and watched him again. "You're embarrassing me", she continued and glared at Mugen.

"I'm sorry. Anyways darling, I wanted to ask if you're coming to the festival tonight. I'm always saving some candy and sake for you. Your friends are invited too of course. I'm desperate to meet Jin-san!"

Mugens thought were filled with at least a hundred different ways to torture Eric. 'Darling… She's MINE you stupid…Wait a minute.. what did I just…' Confusion was written all over Mugens face.

"Fuu, can we go now? I need to … talk to Jin."

Fuu gave him a confused look. "Okay. We're going now. Eric-san of course I'm going to be there. I'll bring Jin with me."

She gave him a hug again and then pulled Mugens hand.

"What the hell, Mugen?! I thought you were going to kill him with your look! What was that about?!"

Mugen looked back to see if Eric was still there, watching them, but he couldn't see him.

He glared at her.

"What was with that guy?! That nearly was sexual harassment! And he's… blonde. where is he from? He's weird. You shouldn't meet him again…'

Fuu stood there dumbfounded. 'Is he really jealous?'

She was angry. Really angry. "Don't you tell me who my friends should be! Eric-san is really nice! Oh please that was so NOT sexual harassment. And why would you care anyway?"

Then she had an idea. She smirked. "Or, do you want me not to meet him again, because YOU want to meet him?"

Mugen gave her a confused look.

"He's gay you know."

Mugen thought. 2 seconds. 3 seconds. 4 seconds. 5 seconds. "WHAT?!"

'GAAAAH! That guy shook my hand. The way he looked at me. HELP!'

Fuu blinked: "Don't tell me you didn't notice that."

She sighed and slapped her forehead. 'Why am I in love with such a dumb bastard? AAAAAAH he makes me crazy sometimes.'

She sighed. "Let's go home. I've got to tell Jin about the festival. Are you coming or not?"

Mugen didn't hear her. He was lost in his thoughts.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOooOoO

'I'm trapped.'

That was the first thought Jin had, when he woke up, because he heard the front door opening.

He must have fallen asleep, because the last thing he remembered was, telling the kids the story about how he and his friends rescued Shino.

Now, Mayu was still sitting in his lab, sleeping. She looked like an angel, beautiful and peaceful.

Jirou on the other hand, was sleeping soundly, lying in the grass right next to him.

He didn't want to wake Mayu or Jirou, so he decided to sit until someone would come to look for them.

A couple of minutes later, Fuu entered the garden and smiled.

"Hey Jin", she whispered and lifted Mayu up from Jins lab and lay her down beside her little brother. She wasn't waking up.

She took Jins hand, helped him up and lead him into the dining room.

"She has a deep sleep. Thanks again for watching them"

She ran into the kitchen to make some tea.

Jin took a close look at Mugen.

He was obviously very angry, very exhausted, and surprisingly he was deep in thought.

"Did something happen?"

Mugen looked up and frowned. "I'm not gay, just for your information."

He continued to watch the floor.

Jin only blinked. "Okay?"

Shortly after that, Fuu came back with the tea.

"He's just shocked because I told him Eric-san was gay. First he accused him of sexual harassment against me, now he isn't sure if the look he gave him was suspect or not."

"Ah. I see.", he only said and thanked her for the tea.

"Jin, tonight the village is celebrating the flower festival! It's one of the biggest events. Do you want to go? The kids can be alone for some hours. I think Mugen wouldn't watch them."

She looked at Mugen with a sad expression. 'And he wouldn't want to go with me either.'

Jin didn't know if he wanted to go or not. It sure would be nice to take a closer look at the village in which Fuu was living though.

"Please?", she pleaded. "I don't want to go alone again?"

"Why don't you ask Mugen?"

Both, Fuu and Mugen stared at Jin.

"H-he already helped me with shopping, I'm sure he's exhausted. And he's better off alone anyhow."

Jin smiled. "Okay. I'm going. But only if he's coming with us."

He meant Mugen

"I don't want him to be alone with the kids. He may kill them if they get on his nerves."

Fuu pondered. "Probably true."

Then she smiled again!

"Thank you Jin", she exclaimed and hugged him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sooo this was chapter 4. Enter Eric-san! I like him. What do you think of him? I don't know if you will like him, he's a bit weird.

Not much from the kids though in this chapter.

I don't own Samurai Champloo..

Read and review Please!

And thanks for the reviews to the other chapters ;)


	5. Beauty

**Chapter 5 – Beauty**

Mugen didn't dare to hurt the little girl. Fuu was in the room next door, and she would hear him. Not to mention the other little brat. He already had a lot of bruises on his knees, he didn't need another one. But he didn't know how much longer he would last.

"U-uncle Mugen…You have to hold still!", whined Mayu as she was brushing Mugens hair. "I only allow you to accompany Uncle Jin and Mommy if you look fine."

Mugen sighed. 'I shouldn't have said yes. Now that Eric-san will stick to me all the time. But maybe Jin is more his type', he thought and let the little girl continue.

Fuu had tried to wash a Yukata for him, that he would have to wear, but he was strictly against it. Jin had been given a new one, which fitted him perfectly, but Mugen didn't want to look too nice. That was not his style.

OoOoOoO

"Mommy's late.", Mayu said, sitting next to Mugen and Jin in the dining room.

They waited for her to go to the festival.

'Why are girls always that late when they have to dress up?', thought Mugen.

He leaned back and took again a look at little Mayu.

She was called Mayu because of him. He didn't know whether to like that or not. 'She's cute though', he thought. And this thought shocked him.

'What the hell?! I'm a man! That word shouldn't even be in my vocabulary!'

He stood up and began to run around in the dining room nervously.

Jin shot him a confused look.

"Something wrong Mugen?", he asked and almost had a concerned face.

He didn't have the chance or the air to answer.

Fuu was walking down the stairs, but he had to look twice, to make sure that it was really her that was wearing the shining blue kimono, with the dark ribbon, a little white bag, white earrings and shoes and a dark blue flower in her hair.

"Mom!", called Jirou. He was running after Fuu, holding a silver necklace with a dark blue stone on it.

"You forgot something.", he said and placed the necklace around his mothers neck. He grinned.

"Perfect. You look amazing Mom."

She smiled and tousled his hair. "Thanks. What would I do without my Knight-in-shining-armour?"

Fuu gave him a kiss on his forehead, and stroked Mayus hair, who was hugging her legs.

Jirou blushed a little, but didn't say a word.

Jin smiled. "You look amazing Fuu-chan.", he said and stood up.

Fuu thanked him, and gently pushed Mayu aside.

"Okay you two. I don't know when I will be back okay? You will be eating dinner and then go up to bed. Is that clear?"

Jirou pulled a face. "But Mommy! What if the Pig-uncle is mean to you? I have to protect you!"

Fuu sighed. "Jirou. I'll tell you that one last time. Don't call him Pig, that's my line. And secondly, he would never hurt me. Isn't that right Mugen?"

She smiled and looked at him. He had gained his coolness back and smirked. "Never."

He sighed. He didn't want to be near that little brat anymore? "Can we go now? I want some sake."

"Is that everything you are thinking of Mugen?", asked Jin and fixed his swords. He went outside and waited for Fuu to come out.

Mugen was the last to leave the teahouse. He followed Jin and Fuu, who were talking with each other a few meters in front of him.

He didn't want to talk with Fuu, because he wasn't sure if he could talk without drooling.

'Okay, okay, I admit it. She looks gorgeous', he thought and sighed. He desperately needed some sake.

OoOoO

"Oh! This is such a sad story Jin-san! You only get to see Shino san a couple of times in the year? That's what I call real love!", cried Eric, as Jin finished his story.

Fuu giggled. "All that matters is, that he's happy, don't you think Eric-san?"

Eric smiled back. "Of course darling. Here have another dango.", he said and gave her and Jin another tablet.

"Thank you Eric-san.", said Jin and was happy that he had something to occupy him. He wanted to go and sleep. This person really was nice, but also annoying when talking too much. Worse than Fuu in her former days.

"Jin, do you know where Mugen went?", asked Fuu and looked around.

She was a little concerned about him. He hadn't talked much since they had gotten here, and normally, especially when sake and something to eat was involved, he was very talkative.

"I don't know he answered." 'When did he escape? Idiot. Could have taken me along', he thought and took a sip from his tea.

"I'll look for him", she said and stood up.

'My chance!', thought Jin and also stood up. "I'll help you. Eric-san, it was a pleasure to meet you."

He went out, leaving Fuu and Eric behind.

"A very gentle man, don't you think Fuu-chan? He would make a wonderful husband."

Fuu blushed a little.

"Eric-san! You heard him, he already has a woman he loves. And I already have another man in mind."

Eric smiled. "If you are searching for this man, I saw him leaving a while ago. I think he went to the centre of town."

Fuu gave him a thankful smile and winked. "Good night and thanks Eric-san", she called, and left his teahouse to search for Mugen.

Jin was nowhere to be seen. 'That's coherent', she thought and had a lot of pity with him. Eric-san hadn't stopped asking him everything that he wanted to know. 'Poor Jin.'

She was greeted by a lot of people, while walking down the street. Everyone in town knew her and the kids, and they loved them.

Fuu didn't have to look for long. After a while of walking, she saw a lot of people, standing near a stand, watching a man with a very unordinary haircut and a sword, trying to win prices with throwing little balls and knock over cans.

She sighed. "Mugen?", she asked, but he only smirked. "Fuu? What do you want? I'll win you a price."

Now that was something new. He had never given her something. He didn't give a damn if she was happy or not. Why would he like to give her a present?

"Doesn't matter. I already won 2 stuffed animals. Take them."

He put the balls back on the table of the stand and pulled her aside, away from all the people.

"M-Mugen! Hey! Don't pull that hard okay?!".

But he didn't hear.

Fuu, having a little brown bear and a little white bunny in her arms, was being pulled down the street.

"Sorry. I had to get out of there. They were all staring at me like I was some kind of…".

He sighed. "You know what I mean."

He sat down on a little bench and rested his arms on his knees.

'What's up with him?', thought Fuu and took a seat beside him.

"Mugen? Are you alright?"

Once again, her voice sounded concerned. He hated it when she was concerned.

"I'm okay", he said, without looking at her. He couldn't look at her. He didn't know if he could restrain himself.

She frowned. "Mugen…Don't you dare lie to me. You're acting weird."

He gave her a short laugh and picked the little brown bear from her arms.

"I'm winning little toys for your little brats. Of course I'm acting weird."

He sighed. "And I don't know why."

And before he could realise what happened, Fuu hugged him.

'Physical contact. Exactly the thing I wanted to prevent.'

OoOoOooOo

That was chapter 5..

and god it is extremely bad. I don't like it. it's weird.

the next will definitely be better!


	6. The Nights in Spring

Hello! It's me again with Chapter 6! I'm sorry for taking soo long, but I have a big test in accounting tomorrow and I had to learn for that.

I have a few songs which you could listen too while reading this chapter, it supports the mood.

Hinder – Lips of an Angel

Forty Foot Echo – Brand new Day

Sufjan Stevens – For the Windows in Paradise

Naruto Ending 11 – Soba ni Iru kara

I don't own Samurai-Champloo. Thanks for all the reviews and support!

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Flashback_

"_I'm winning little toys for your little brats. Of course I'm acting weird."_

_He sighed. "And I don't know why."_

_And before he could realise what happened, Fuu hugged him._

'_Physical contact. Exactly the thing I wanted to prevent.'_

_Flashback End_

**Chapter 6 – The Nights in Spring**

„ I think it's nice", whispered Fuu and hugged him tighter. "This means a lot to me you know? That you like Mayu and Jirou. They are a major part of my life just like you and Jin."

'I'm a major part of her life?', he thought and hesitantly put his arms around her.

Fuu looked into his eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Once again she had concern and tears in her eyes. Mugen panicked. 'Why do I always make her cry?!'

"F-Fuu! Don't cry! I can't stand that, it's annoying.", he said and tried to calm her down.

Unfortunately, this sentence caused the tears to run down her cheeks.

"A-and now I'm annoying just because I care about you?!", she shrieked, and stood up abruptly.

Mugen just gaped and then he was running after her, because she was racing down the empty street into the direction of the forest.

It was dark by now, the festival had long ended, the only people on the streets now were drunk men in the alleys.

He didn't need much time to reach her, especially because she was wearing shoes in which it was difficult to run in.

"Fuu! Stop running away, damnit!", he groaned and managed to grab her wrist.

"NO!", she shouted, but instead of pulling away, she grabbed his shirt and sobbed into it. "You're always doing that Mugen! You did it all those years ago, and you do it now! You always say I'm annoying, just because I care about you! I just want you to be happy and save!"

They were standing clearing in the forest, all around them little glow worms which got blown around by the warm wind of spring.

The moonlight shown trough the trees and gave a strange light on the heart warming scene.

Mugen didn't know what to say or do. Fuu was crying in his arms, just because of him, and he felt horrible. Although there were tears everywhere on her face, she still was beautiful.

He slowly put his hands around her waist and caused Fuu to give a shocked sound.

"Why do you even care for me? I don't understand I always hurt you, don't I?", he asked and wiped away some of her tears.

Fuu had to blink in disbelieve. 'Is that really Mugen? Since when is he so … human?'

She looked to the ground and bit her lip. 'Great. What should I answer now?'

Mugen watched her confused, and tried to figure out what she was thinking. And he tried to ignore the feeling of Fuu in his arms, and how right it felt. 'She fits perfectly', he thought and immediately shook his head violently. 'Focus man!'

Then, she suddenly searched for his eyes, with a determined expression on her face, which was still wet from all the tears.

"Can't you tell why I care so much Mugen?", she whispered and lifted herself up onto her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was gentle, light, and the softness of her lips was indescribable. Mugen was shocked, and couldn't even react. The only thought in his mind, ran on slow motion. 'Fuu. Is. Kissing. Me'

After a few seconds, before he could react, Fuu pulled away. She didn't dare to look in his eyes. She just wanted to go home.

She let go of his shirt, bent down to the ground to pick up the little stuffed animals and turned to leave.

"I hope you come home. Good night, Mugen.", where the last words she said that night, before she walked back to her teahouse.

The Ryukyuan, still in shock, leaned against a tree and breathed deeply. And for the first time in his life, he was really helpless.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning came, with a heavy heart for Fuu. Not because she couldn't manage to think about last night, but because of Mayu, who was lying across her belly and Jirou, encircling her arm.

Slowly, she remembered how she got home last night. It had been dark and everybody was sleeping soundly. All the way up to the stairs, crying without even noticing it, Fuu went to her room, opened her kimono and just let it slide onto the floor.

She just put on something to sleep and crawled into her futon, still crying and concerned about Mugen. 'Am I crazy? I kissed him! Now he hates me and I'll never see him again. He'll never come back.'

She had noticed that Mayu and Jirou had slipped into her room, because they had heard her. The had tried to comfort her, and she was happy that the two most precious persons in her life where there for her.

Hearing a dripping noise coming from outside. Fuu looked into the direction of the window and noticed that it was pouring outside. 'I hope Mugen is fine.', she thought and slowly sat up, trying not to wake the two kids.

But of course they felt that their "Mother" was awake, and immediately woke up themselves.

"MOMMY!", shouted Mayu, throwing herself at Fuu, embracing her. "Are you okay? I was worried!"

Fuu stroked her hair and smiled sadly. "I'm okay sweetie. Just a little tired."

Jirou stood up and shot her a concerned look. "You were crying last night. Who did that to you?! Was it the Pig-uncle?!"

He almost wanted to run out of the room to search for Mugen, but Fuu held him.

"He didn't do anything wrong Jirou."

She sighed and then remembered. "In fact, he did something very nice."

She stood up and picked the little animals from the floor. She gave the brown bear to Jirou and the white Bunny to Mayu.

"He won you two some presents. He hopes that you two will like them"

Mayu immediately squeaked and cuddled her bunny, saying how cute it was, and that he had to thank "Uncle-Mugen" if she saw him later.

Jirou was not paying attention to the little bear, but was looking at Fuu, his eyes saying that he was seriously concerned. "I don't want you to be sad Mom.", he said and leaned against her belly.

She couldn't restrain herself and hugged him tight. 'He's only 8 years old. Why is he acting so mature sometimes?', she thought and pretended not to see the tears he cried of care for her.

"I love you", she whispered and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Mayu had stormed out of the room and collided with Jin, who lifted her up. "Now, now little princess. Not so fast, or you'll hurt yourself.", he said and gave her her bunny back.

"Who's your new friend?", he asked and pointed at the white animal in her hands.

"It's a present from uncle Mugen! I have to thank him. Do you know where he is Uncle Jin?"

The answer Jin gave her, caused Fuu to turn around in shock. "He's in the kitchen, trying to make breakfast. Never seen him that determined before. Maybe he had too much sake yesterday."

"Yei!", she cheered and ran for the stairs to search for Mugen.

Fuu blinked in confusion. 'H-He really came back? Oh no!'

Her expression went from confused to shocked. 'What am I going to do now?! I can't look at him!'

She blushed at least 12 shades of red, remembering the events of last night, while pushing Jirou out of her room, and searching for her normal pink kimono.

Jin went down to breakfast with Jirou, wondering what was wrong with Fuu.

He came into the kitchen, sighing.

"Mugen? We can't eat that you know.", he said and pointed to the pan, which had food in . Well he was sure that it had been food before being cooked.

"Shut up fish-face! I can do everything."

Jin simply decided to help with preparing breakfast.

"Uncle Mugen! Uncle Mugen!", shouted Mayu, finally having found the way into the kitchen.

Jirou sighed. 'Did she lose her way again? Clumsy girl.'

Mugen twitched, hearing the loud voice of the girl. 'Don't be so loud brat. I have a hangover.'

"What is it?"

Suddenly he had to hold onto the desk because the little redhead was hugging his legs.

"Thank you sooooo much! I love your present!"

Remembering the little bunny he had won the other night, he managed to smile and stroke her hair a little. 'Oh man. This girl manages it, that I act really weird.'

"You like it?"

She nodded violently and pulled Jirou to him.

"Jirou likes his present too! Don't you, onii-san?!".

Mayu was so happy, she enlightened the mood. You could have compared her to a sunshine, coming trough the thick clouds.

The black-haired boy looked at Mugen. You couldn't read his expression, but he mumbled a quiet "Thank you" and then ran out into the dining room.

Mayu sighed. "Sorry Uncle Mugen. He's in a bad mood because Mommy was so sad last night. Oh there she is. Hey mommy!", she waved and looked to the door.

Jin, feeling the sudden tension directed Mayu to the dining room. "Come on little princess, let's find your brother, shall we?"

He went out, and suddenly the room went very quiet, with Mugen watching Fuu, and Fuu watching Mugen.

OoOooOoOoO

This was chapter 6! Liked it?I think it's the best one I wrote up to now! Thanks for reading, I would as ever like some reviews, because I want to improve my English. If you find minor mistakes, please tell me. Again sorry for my English skills!

I know the songs up there are a little bit depressing, but I think it really reflects the mood of this chapter.. And I also think Mugen is a little OOC.. Sorry for that!

-Sony


	7. The Morning

OMG! I'm so sorry that it took so long! School really kept me busy, and I was in Ireland for a week, so I didn't have the chance to update! But know I have holidays and there is more time for me to write! And here it is, Chapter 7! Hope you enjoy it! And thanks for all the reviews on the 6th Chapter! I don't own Samurai Champloo.!

**Chapter 7**** – Take a walk with me**

They stared at each other, never losing sight of their eyes. Silence filled the room… until Mugen leant his hand onto the hot pan.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"; he shouted and pulled away.

And before he could react, Fuu was pulling his arm and dumped it into a basket of water.

A sigh of relieve left Mugens lips and he closed his eyes.

'Damn. That happens when I'm trying to make breakfast… Why did I do that anyway? Ah yeah… So that she would forgive me…That's so out of my character…Troublesome woman…'

Suddenly he heard Fuu sigh. "Honestly Mugen. You have to watch out. Let me see."

She pulled his hand back out and watched it carefully.

When she touched it, Mugen had to restrain himself to stay quiet.

"I'll have to treat that."; she said and sent him to sit on a chair while searching for ointment and bandages.

Without any comments, she pulled at his burnt hand again and creamed it. Mugen hissed. "Careful woman! That hurts!"

Normally Fuu would have shouted back, but she was in a very strange mood today.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered and continued to bandage his hand.

Mugen watched her carefully. The usual sparks in her eyes were nowhere to be found.

She seemed to be deeply in thought and very concentrated on what she did.

'She's not herself. Is that all my fault?'

"I will not apologize.", he finally said when she was finished. "Y-you know I'm not very good in this kind of stuff anyway."

Fuu stood up and continued to make breakfast. She didn't say a thing.

"Hey Fuu! Are you even listening?"

She shrugged. "Of course I'm listening Mugen. You don't have to apologize you didn't do anything wrong. I should and you know it."

Once again a sigh. "But I'm not sorry for what I did, so you'll wait a long time for me to apologize."

Suddenly, Mayu entered the kitchen with two flower bouquets in her hand.

"Mommy! This year there are even more then last year! Seriously you have so much men who want to be with you and …"

Jirou came in right after his little sister, also a bunch of flowers in hand.

"Jin-san brings the others."

He sighed.

Mugen gave the kids a questionably look

"Ah, Mugen-san you don't know about the tradition right?"

Mayu began to smile and sat on a chair. She seemed anxious to tell him what was up with all the flowers.

Fuu only searched for vases and put all her flowers into them.

"Jirou would you place those on the tables in the dining room?"

She gave him two vases and took the other ones, following him.

"Listen Mugen-san! This is a very old tradition."

Mugen, sat down next to Mayu and listened carefully.

"One day after the flower festival, or more precisely in the middle of the night, all the men go out and lay down a bouquet of flowers in front of the women's house with whom they are in love. Mommy always gets at least 10 bouquets since we are here."

The little girl sighed again. "But she doesn't care. Until the day ends, a lot of men will come and ask Mommy to go out with them. Just like the other two years. Mommy thinks it's annoying."

She jumped down from her chair and pulled Mugens hand. "Do you want to ask mommy too? She likes you Mugen-san."

He couldn't answer. He looked down to the little girl in front of him, saw her shining eyes and her smile. And suddenly his heart twitched.

Fuu used to be this energetic and happy. He always said that her happiness and her good mood, and her ability to see the good things in every person, even in him, had been annoying.

But the truth is, that he had admired her.

He always wanted to be happy like her, feel happy about the tiniest things in life, even if they seemed minor to other people.

He smiled at Mayu. "What are we waiting for? Let's pick some flowers for your Mom."

"Yei!", she yelled and pulled Mugen out trough the backdoor.

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

"You're quite popular in this village Fuu-chan.", said Jin and sipped on his tea. They were sitting in the dining room after carrying all the flower bouquets into the house.

Jirou added: "Yeah mom… There are 22 men in this village… okay 21, Eric-san doesn't count, who want to be with you."

Fuu sighed and looked out of the window.

"I don't know why honestly… "

The little boy jumped off of his bench. "Mom, it's because you're the most beautiful woman I know!", he smiled and hugged her.

She smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks honey."

She looked around.

"By the way, do you know where your sister is?"

Jin knew. Taking another sip on his tea, he said: "She went off with Mugen to make the 22 men 23."

He sat down his teacup and looked Fuu straight in the eye. A 'Tell-me-what-happened-yesterday-because-i-want-to-know-and-if-you-don't-tell-me-I'll-find-out-otherwhise' glance.

Fuu gulped. "Er…Jirou? There is some candy in the kitchen as a thank for Eric-san. Would you give it to him?"

He sighed. He really didn't want to leave those two alone, because he knew that they would talk about things he wanted to know.

"Okay okay…", he said and ran for the kitchen.

Fuu looked at Jin, now drinking her tea to save some time. "I'll tell you when Jirou is out."

When Jirou had left the house, and Fuu was sure that he wasn't listening, she simply told him the truth.

"I kissed him." Another sip on her tea.

Jin only shrugged with his shoulders. "Took you long enough."

The mouth full of tea, Fuu coughed and set down her teacup. "WHAT? You knew it?"

Jin only sighed. "You should know by now that I know nearly everything. And it was quite obvious."

Fuu laid down her head on the table… and smashed it against a few times.

"Do you honestly think that Mugen would have the guts to kiss YOU? It was clear that you had to make the first step, Fuu-chan. How did he react?"

An indefinable sound was heard. Something in between being frustrated and hysterical.

" He did NOTHING Jin. H-He just stood there and did nothing! That was so..soo..UNLIKE him!"

There was a short silence. "What should I do Jin? I'm sure he hates me by now…"

Jin didn't know what to say to his friend. He knew that Mugen secretly loved Fuu like no other woman in his life, but he was also sure that the swordsman didn't know it yet.

This was a very difficult situation.

"I really don't know Fuu-chan, I'm sorry. But I think it is the best thing to wait. You know Mugen is a man of action. You kissed him, so you just have to wait for the ReAction."

Fuu thought about it and smiled.

"I think you're right. But he's so annoying!"

She stood up and brought her teacup into the kitchen.

Jin watched her back. 'Good luck Fuu-chan. You deserve to be happy.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mayu was holding her stomach, laughing at Mugen.

He was lying on the ground with her.

"Uncle Mugen, you're so funny!", she shouted and rolled around in the gras.

"Hey! That is not funny! My ear is all red now!"

Normally picking flowers was a very easy task. Not for Mugen.

He HAD to pick the flower with the Bee on it.

The result was – Bee angry.

And now his ear swelled and hurt like hell.

Mayu held the other flowers he had picked and stood up.

"I think Mommy will like it. Let's go home. She will treat your poor ear."

Once again taking his hand, they were on their way home..

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I don't like this chapter. I promise the next chapter will be better!

There will be a confession! ;) Once again I'm terribly sorry for my English skills!

Review please and tell me if I made a lot of mistakes!


	8. The Search for Happiness

Chapter 8! Wow I'm really creative right now. Kind of shocking to me O.o

I hope you like this one. I thought it was time to bring some action in here. I don't own samurai Champloo!

Recommended Songs for this Chapter:

Crossfade – Cold

TaTu – Gomennasai

Theory of a Deadman – Hello Lonely

Samurai Champloo Ending 1- Shiki no Uta

OoOoOoOoOoO

**Chapter 8 – The Search for Happiness…**

She knew that the flowers in the white vase in her room were Mugens. Mayu had brought them in the evening, but Mugen was still not talking to her.

Fuu sighed. 5 days had passed since the kiss in the forest and the young woman felt discouraged like never before in her life.

Rain was pouring down and everybody knew that there would be a heavy storm at night, but as it was warm like in the summer, it was normal.

Mayu came into the kitchen and smiled. She was wearing a light-green kimono and a nice little white apron around her neck. She had insisted on helping Fuu with the teahouse.

"Mommy! Mommy! Fujiawa-san wants some candy and another cup of tea!"

Letting her work had been a good choice, the guests all loved the young little girl and gave her smiled wherever she went. In the meanwhile, Jirou was sitting on the stairs, face in his hands, bored.

"Mom? When is the rain stopping? I'm so boooooooooored!", he whined and leant against the other stairs above him.

Fuu only sighed. "I don't know honey.", she answered. "But if you are sooooooo bored you can go upstairs and help Jin repair the door you smashed earlier…"

Jirou gulped and ran upstairs. Out of boredom he wanted to discover if the door would break if he ran into it. The result was that even 2 doors broke because he ran with so much force that he collided with Mugen, who fell into another door.

'Poor Jin', she thought, but smiled. He had insisted on repairing the doors, because he and Mugen were not paying for their stay.

"Here you go Mayu. Be careful with the tea okay?"

Fuu gave the little girl the tablet with the new filled teacup and some candy.

She only smiled and hurried out…only to trip over her own feet and fall down.

"Ouch!"

Fuu sighed and wanted to help her, but one of her guests had already picked the little girl up and smiled.

"I'm so sorry Fujiawa-san! Oh I'm so stupid!", Mayu said close to tears.

The man only shook his head. "It was an accident Mayu-chan. Just go and try again okay?"

It was a real benefit for Mayu that she was so cute. The little girl picked up the now dirty candy and the damaged teacup and went back to Fuu, who had already prepared a new plate.

"I said careful.", Fuu sighed and watched the little redhead go out and try again.

Fuu listened carefully and after a minute she heard a "thank you" and a sudden "Uncle Mugen! Good morning!"

She sighed. 'He was out? I thought he was still sleeping. Searching for brothels I suppose.'

Not wanting to face him right now, Fuu turned to go upstairs to ask Jin how the doors were doing.

But of course, on her way to the stairs, she bumped into a muscular chest. 'Oh wonderful…'

"Sorry…", she mumbled.

Fuu desperately wanted to avoid his touch and tried to get away, but suddenly, Mugen griped her shoulders.

"You come with me…Now!", he bellowed as she wanted to resist him. They went through the backdoor, Mugen holding Fuus hand and bringing her with him.

"M-Mugen! What are you doing! I can walk on my own!", she yelled and tried to get out of his tight grip.

"Yes, but you would run away, so I have to force you.", he simply said and went on. He didn't dare to look at her.

They were soaking wet, the rain had drained their clothes completely, but Mugen didn't seem to care.

After a few minutes, Fuu recognised the way.

Mugen was dragging her to the place she had kissed him.

'Oh no!', she thought and panicked. 'What is he going to do with me?

Jins words seem to pop into her mind again. _Just wait for a reaction._

Not wanting to get wetter as they already were, Mugen decided to stand under a tree. He turned her around and pressed her shoulders against the wood, but not with a lot of force.

She could have easily pushed him away if she wanted to.

"Why did you do it?", he asked, shooting her piercing looks.

Fuu, confused and not knowing what he meant, blinked.

"Why did I do what?", she asked, her voice sounding very nervous.

Mugen hissed. "Kiss me! Why did you do it?"

He seemed very angry because he had to repeat himself.

Not prepared to face a question like that, the young woman blushed at least 4 different shades of red and looked to the ground. She felt like she was 16 again.

"Answer me…", Mugen whispered, coming closer and closer. The force with which he was pressing Fuu against the cherry blossom tree grew.

"I've thought about it the last five days. I need a reason Fuu!"

Fuu gulped and mumbled. "Because I love you. And you know it."

Silence. Of course he knew it. It was obvious. Fuu was no woman who just kissed anybody.

"But why! Why do you love me?!" Mugen just got angrier and angrier.

"There is no reason to love me! You know I'm a jerk! You know what I did to other women before! What makes you love me?!"

Fuu slowly discovered what this was really about. Mugen thought of himself not being worth to be loved by anyone.

Slowly, she placed her ands around his neck and hugged him.

"I feel save when I'm with you Mugen. Please don't talk about yourself like that. You protect the people you care for, you fight for your rights and believes. That's what makes me love you. Being with you makes me happy."

And suddenly, she once again felt tears running down her cheeks. Mugen had placed his arms around her back and was clinging to her.

"I was searching so long for happiness Mugen. And you give it to me.", she sobbed and hugged him even tighter. Raindrops fell from the tree, mixing with Fuus tears and dripped to the floor.

They stood there what seemed like hours.

After comforting each other just by being together, Mugen once again slightly pushed her against the tree.

"I…I don't know if I can make you happy Fuu. You know I'm not that…experienced with feelings and that stuff.. that would be fishface…but…". He took another deep breath and continued. "You'll have to go easy on me okay?"

And from that moment on, the last thing that Fuu really remembered afterwards were the raindrops dripping down Mugens wet hair, and how he had closed the gap between them…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Two hours later the two were sneaking into the teahouse through the backdoor again…only to meet an angry looking little red-haired girl.

"MOMMY! Where were you?! I had to run the teahouse all by myself! There was only Jin-san to help me out… Oh no! Are you hurt?"

She had without a doubt discovered the bruise on the left side of Fuus neck.

The young woman quickly covered it up as good as possible and blushed.

"It's okay Mayu. I was just being a klutz again." But she shot Mugen a smile.

"Where's Jirou and Jin?", she asked, but got the answer two seconds later because the two men were coming downstairs.

"The guests left half an hour ago.", Jin said…looking at Mugen, then at Fuu and Mugen again and then smiled.

"And the door is repaired by the way."

Fuu gave him one of her most grateful smiled and turned to Jirou. "Did you help him?"

"Help him? HELP HIM?! I had to do it all by myself because you ran off with uncle Mugen doing god knows what! What did he do to you, hun? Did he hurt you?"

"Hey.. calm down midget.", Mugen said and then yawned. "Well I'm beat. I'll go fetch some sleep."

He leant down to Fuus ears. "I'll see you tomorrow.", he whispered and smirked.

They watched Mugen disappear up the stairs.

Fuu, saying that she was tired as well, followed soon after.

So it was up to Jin to put the two kids to bed and assure them that nothing was wrong with her Mom, but that he thought that she was somewhat happy now…

OoOoOooOoOo

Yei! Sorry that it is soo short! But I think it's a really good one, I hope you liked it too. And NO they didn'T have sex yet, although Mugen would be the type for that.

There are not many chapters left! Review please!

-Sony


	9. Boys and Girls

Wohoo! Chapter 9! I know it took a long time for me to update.. But I hope you still like it!

I thought a little bit of fun wouldn't be bad! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND MESSAGES! They really mean a lot to me.

Recommended Songs for this Chapter:

Johnossi – From Peoples Heart

Flogging Molly – Factory Girls

Reel Big Fish – Beer

The Kooks – California

#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 9 – Boys and Girls**

"MUGEN! DON'T YOU DARE! PUT DOWN THAT SWORD IMMEDIATELY AND COME BACK HERE!"

Fuu wasn't sure how long she would be able to keep her screaming. She already had a sore throat. But she didn't care. She had to stop Mugen from doing things he would regret afterwards…

'And he will regret it…", Fuu thought evilly, already thinking of how to punish her 'man'.

"MOMMY!"

Mugen cursed. That did it. Running to her Mom when she had problems. Stupid girl!

'She has to learn that she's going to be punished when she's painting my face!'

Mayu ran into the direction of the garden again, searching for her mother.

Spotting her near the sunflowers, she sped up.

"Mommy!" She had tears in her eyes and was terrified. The little girl hid behind the legs of Fuu.

Mugen ran out into the garden, his sword in one hand, breathing heavy.

Fuu had to bit her lower lip to not laugh.

On his face was red paint everywhere. Mayu had tried to make him part of a new painting for her room. Well Mugen didn't like the idea, but he didn't have the choice to tell her so, he had been asleep.

"Fuu! Step aside, I have to punish her.", he growled while tucking away his sword.

The young woman only raised an eyebrow at him and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Oh really?", she smirked and bent down beside Mayu.

"I'll distract him and you run away, okay honey?"

Mayu, a determined expression on her face, only nodded.

Fuu walked to Mugen, smiling.

He gulped. 'Oh no. I know that smile. She's up to something.'

He took a step back.

"It's okay…", she said, her smile getting bigger…and more evil. "You can punish her if you want. But…", she slowly put her arms around his neck, looking deep into his eyes. "…first you have to pass me."

'Damn. I'm trapped.'

He saw from the corner of his eyes that Mayu was running away. But Mugen had no intentions to follow her. His eyes were locked with Fuus. He couldn't resist those eyes.

"You are such a bad girl, you know that?", he smirked and encircled her waist.

Fuu only giggled. "Oh I know. Otherwise you wouldn't have any interest in me."

"That's correct.", he whispered and pulled her a little closer. "You know…I think it's sexy when you're shouting at me…"

The young woman blushed, but kept her smile. "Oh really? I shouted all the time during our long journey Mugen!"

He nodded. "I know… I had a very hard time in these moments."

Bending down, he captured her lips with his. It was not a rough, but a gentle kiss this time.

Fuu was a little surprised at first. She didn't know that Mugen was capable of being gentle. But after a few seconds, she just smiled and returned the kiss, pulling him closer to deepen it.

"EEEEEEEEW!"

Fuu and Mugen broke apart in confusion and turned around, only to see Jirou with a disgusted expression on his face. "MOM! How can you do this to me? I'll never be able to get that picture out of my head!"

Fuu only sighed dramatically and let go of Mugen.

"What is it Jirou?"

He walked up to her, ignoring Mugen.

"Nothing. We just got a lot of mail. And I'm searching for Jin-san, because there's a letter for him too!"

Fuu ruffled his hair and smiled. "I'll take a look at it okay? Take your sister and go search for Jin okay?"

The young boy frowned. "You're just sending me away, so you can be alone with him." Jirou shot Mugen a death glare.

Fuu massaged her temples. "Jirou, you're getting on my nerves. Fine then tell your sister to search for him and you can stay. But tell her not to go too far okay?"

He nodded and went to get his sister.

"He doesn't like me.", Mugen said and watched Jirou entering the house again.

Fuu shook her head. "You have to understand him Mugen. He's just worried that you would hurt me or something."

He sighed and placed his head on her shoulder and hugged her from behind. "You know I would never do that, don't you?"

Once again, a smile found it's way on Fuus face. "Of course I know that. You're too busy with protecting me all the time."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

'Aaah… where could he beee?!'

"Jiiiiiiiiiin-saaaaaaaaaan?!"

Mayu had searched for half an hour now. She was wearing her new kimono today, which had been a present from Fuu 5 weeks ago. It was coloured dark-green and had black flower patterns on it.

Her long red hair was in a ponytail made by her. I looked a little messy.

"Well, if it isn't the little redheaded bitch."

Mayu cringed and turned her head. Leaning against the wall of a small house, were 3 boys approximately a little older than her, smirking.

"Where's the idiot you call brother? All alone today girly?"

Mayu clenched her little fists, trembling a little. "Be quiet Kyo! Don't talk about nii-chan like that!"

Kyo, Toki and Masaru. She hated these boys. If it weren't for Jirou, they would have teased and tortured her every time they saw her.

But now she was alone. She didn't stand a chance against 3 boys.

Slowly, Kyo walked towards her, his two companions beside him. "What are you doing here, all alone? You must be soooooooooo scared! Did you miss me so much, that you had to see me?"

"I-I'm searching for my uncle.", she stuttered. Mayu took a few steps backwards. She was near tears. She had never been a very strong girl, always hiding behind her brother.

Kyos evil smile only got wider. "Your uncle? Girly, your mom is a whore, is every man she gets now an uncle to you?"

Mayu growled. "DON'T CALL HER THAT!". And just as she tried to punch him, with her little fists, a warm and strong hand encircled hers.

"Are you okay Mayu-chan?"

With teary eyes she looked up and smiled. "Jin-san!"

She hugged his legs and tried to hide behind them.

"Can I help you boys? You seem a little lost…", Jin said, but his voice was so deep and threatening that they didn't dare to speak. Their eyes were pinned to Jins two swords.

Seconds later they ran for their lifes. "I'll get you for that, girly!", Kyo dared to scream, but he didn't dare to stop his running.

Jin sighed. "Did they hurt you, Mayu-chan?"

She smiled and shook her head. "No. I was just a little scared."

"They don't seem to be very nice. And why are you on your own? Isn't Jirou with you?", Jin said and took her left hand. They began to walk towards the inn.

Mayu blushed a little. "It's true, Toki and Kyo are bad guys. But Masaru is okay. He never tries to hurt me, but the others are so strong, and he is not strong. He sticks with them to not get hurt, but he's friends with me and Jirou. He's nice."

Jin smiled. 'Young love.. How cute.'

She sighed. "And Jirou doesn't want to leave Mom and uncle Mugen alone. He's afraid that he would hurt Mommy."

"I was searching for you, Jin-san!", she then exclaimed, grabbing his hand tighter to not get lost in the crowd.

"Really? I was training."

Mayu giggled. "I thought so. It's a letter from a person called Shino or something like that."

Without realising, Jin walked a little faster.

"Ah! Jin-san! Not so faaaaaaaast!"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

When Jin and Mayu arrived at the teahouse, they could sense that something had happened. They looked at each other and sighed.

"What did uncle Mugen do now?"; Mayu asked and peeped inside.

Fuu, Mugen and Jirou sat on a table full of mail. Mugen and Jirou shot glances at each other, while Fuu was reading letters and sipping on her tea.

When Mayu and Jin entered, they didn't look up.

"Mayu, Jin. What took you two so long?", Fuu asked, smiling.

Mayu wheezed indignantly. "It's not my fault! Jin-san is just so hard to find!"

Fuu sighed. "It's already dark and it's time for bed. Jirou, take your sister and go change. I'll come and say good night soon."

Jirou, never stopping to glance at Mugen, stood up and lead his sister upstairs.

Jin sat down, and Fuu poured some tea into his cup.

"The letter is from Shino.", Fuu said and handed him the paper. It was still closed.

Jin ignored the tea and opened it.

He smiled. "She heard rumors that I am here, so she tried to write the letter. She thinks you two are here too, so she sends her greetings."

He read on. "Life in the temple is good as ever and…"

He suddenly stopped reading and stared at the letter. His eyebrows went up and he read the letter over and over again.

Mugen and Fuu exchanged confused looks.

"Jin? Is everything okay?", Fuu asked, after a while of silence.

….

"Shino is pregnant…", he finally said, his eyes never leaving the piece of paper in his hands. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh my god!"

Fuu stood up and hugged Jin tightly. "That's wonderful Jin!", she squealed. "Congratulations!"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

Sooooo what's going to happen next? Will Jin leave immediately. What will Mugen do? I hope you liked this chapter, it really took me a loooooong time to finish! And I hope you could listen to the songs above while reading this!

If you have wishes or anything for the fanfiction, don't be afraid to ask!


	10. Future Plans

**Wow.. it's been so long since I updated****.. I'm so sorry! But school is keeping me busy! I hope you're not surprised of what will happen in this chapter. I decided against a time skip just now, but it will sure come in later chapters!**

**Recommended Songs for this Chapter:**

**SheSays- Open your eyes (It's an Austrian band! I hope you like the song)**

**The Bravery – Honest mistake**

**Hoobastank – ****More than a memory**

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Chapter 10 – Future Plans**

Mugen was on his back in the grass, watching the clouds and stroking Momo. The weird little squirrel didn't seem to fear him any longer.

He was lost in his thoughts. Shinos letter had arrived yesterday, and tomorrow, Jin would leave. Mugen didn't know what to do…or think.

Surprisingly for him, he considered Jin as the first and best friend he had ever had. Fuu wanted to cook a lot of Jins favourite meals.

Jirou was, kind of like Mugen was doing now, sulking, and wandering around the village.

'Probably sad because Jin leaves. He liked him.'

Mugen wanted to close his eyes, and just relax, thinking a little more about the coming goodbye, when he heard somebody shout his name.

"UNCLE MUGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-uaaaaaaah"

Mayu was running down the hill where he was sitting in the grass, but she then tripped, fell to the floor and was rolling on the grass in his direction.

"Woaaah!" Mugen caught the young girl in midair, but she was so fast, that he himself fell to the ground and rolled along with her, until he was able to stop their journey down the hill with his feet.

They were both breathing hard, Mugen holding the little girl in his arms. She was lying on his chest, eyes closed tight and her hands holding onto his shirt.

"G-Gomen…", she then whispered, her voice shaking.

Mugen sighed and sat up, so that Mayu was sitting in his lap.

"You have to be careful girl!", he then said and took her hands. She immediately let go of his shirt. "What do you want?"

At first, the little girl was confused. Then, she seemed to remember.

"Oh! Mom wanted me to search for you and Jirou. Dinner is going to be ready soon!"

She then sighed. A very sad expression was seen on her face. "I can't find Jirou though."

"Any idea where he could be?", Mugen asked, and then smiled. Which was really rare. But he just couldn't stand to see the sad eyes of this little girl, which reminded him so much of Fuu.

She shook her head, and rubbed her eyes with the ends of her orange kimono. A few tears were running down her face. "Onii-chan is so sad, because uncle Jin is leaving! Why does he have to leave?"

And before he could do anything against it, Mayu was hugging his stomach and cried her soul out.

'Ah no! Don't cry stupid girl!', he thought, his arms on the grass. 'I don't know how to deal with crying girls! Ask Fuu about that!'

He then tried to just put his hands on her back and rubbed it a little.

"Hey.. stop crying..", Mugen whispered in her ear and tried to calm her down.

"Jin is not going to be away for so long. He's just visiting…well the women he loves. You should be happy for him, don't you think Mayu-chan?"

He could feel the young girl nod. Her head was moving against his chest. Mugen let her take her time to catch her breath again.

The sun was setting. The sky was covered with clouds, shining red, golden, even a little purple and the sun was sinking in the ocean.

"It's beautiful…", Mayu whispered, and snuggled against Mugen. He couldn't help but smile.

'Yes it is…', he thought, but then stood up.

"We have to go, your mother's going to shout at me if we take so long."

Mugen placed the little girl onto the ground and waited for her to stand up. She tried to, but immediately tripped and fell against his legs. A little cry of pain was heard.

'Oh no.. I knew it. That fall sure DID hurt.'

"Ouch…", she said and held her ankle.

Mugen sighed, bent down, and his back was facing Mayu. "Hop on. I'll give you a piggyback."

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-

Fuu sighed. "Where are they?! Honestly…"

She strode up and the dining hall. Jin was sitting on one of the benches, watching her.

"Fuu. They are only half an hour late. You know how hard it is to find Mugen, and Jirou isn't that easy to find either. She's going to make it."

"But all the food is getting cold!"

Just when she wanted to shout some more, the entrance curtain was pulled to the side, and Mugen entered with Mayu on his back.

He looked around and then sighed. "We couldn't find him.", Mugen said and let the little girl down on a table.

"Mommy! It hurts!"

Fuu was immediately by her side and examined her ankle, while Mugen once again took a look around the room.

They had been searching for Mayus little brother all around town, but weren't able to find him.

'Where in the world can he be?'

In this moment, the curtain once again moved. At first, they could only see a shadow.

Fuu had just finished bandaging up Mayus ankle. She turned around… and then let out a shout.

"JIROU! What happened to you?!"

The young boy had blood all over his face. His lip swollen, he had a blue eye, several cuts on his cheeks and a big scratch above his eye.

He blushed. "I got beat up…", he mumbled and sat down on a bench, his eyes directed to the ground.

Fuu fetched a tissue, some water and badges for his wounds. "Who was it? And how many?"

She watered the tissue and began to wipe away some dry blood.

Jirou didn't want to look into her eyes and he didn't tell her who it was. "Four..", he only said and fidgeted with his trousers.

'A brave little boy..', Mugen thought and sat down on the table beside Mayu. She was immediately wrapping her little hands around his right arm. He could tell she was fighting tears again. "Onii-chan..", she whispered, and buried her face in Mugens shirt. She didn't want to see her brother like this.

Jin decided to help Fuu. She was glaring at him, but in her eyes was also concern. "How often did I tell you not to fight Jirou? And they were four! Why'd you do that?"

The blackhaired boy bit his lip.

Jin wrapped a badge around Jirous head to cover the big scratch. "That was not idea Jirou. There's so much that could have happened and-"

"I DON'T CARE; DAMNIT!", he suddenly shouted, and Fuu backed away. "THEY WERE INSULTING MOM AND MAYU! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

Jin sighed and sat down beside him. "But violence is not the answer to insults Jirou. Fighting is nothing to be proud of."

The young boy watched him in utter disbelief. "B-But you're a Samurai! How can you say that?"

Fuu now tried to cure some of his cuts with an ointment. "There are 2 different types of fighting Jirou. Fighting because of anger and for power, and fighting for your beliefs and people you love."

"But I was fighting for you!"

She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Tears were now running down his face. "I know. But I can take care of myself Jirou. And if you get hurt by defending me, don't you think I'm going to be sad?"

Mayu suddenly hopped off of the desk and ran over to Fuu.

"AAH Onii-chan don't cry!", she yelled and then wrapped her arms around her brother.

He blushed. "D-Don't… hey! Get off meee!"

Jin smiled and sat down at the table again, and fuu stood up. "Let's eat, shall we? Dinner's going to get cold."

#-#-#-#-#

Fuu couldn't sleep. Dinner had been delicious, they were all happy and shared the last evening all together.

Now, two hours later, she still lay in bed and wasn't able to sleep. So she stood up and left her room to fetch a glass of water.

But it seemed that she was not the only one awake.

Entering the hallway, she saw Mugen, leaning against the windowsill and watching the moon. Fuu smiled and wrapped her arms around him.

"Can't sleep?", he then asked and put an arm around her. She shook her head.

They shared a comfortable silence, watching the moon and listening to the wind, which was playing with the leaves. They could also hear the waves and the not so far away ocean.

Tomorrow, Jin would take a ship to leave.

Fuus hug suddenly tightened . "You're not going to stay when he's gone… Am I right?"

She didn't cry. She was used to the pain by now.

Jin was her friend, and he had promised her earlier, that they would see each other again.

"To tell the truth, I kind of like this village…", he had said, and he had given her one of his rare smiles. "Once the baby is born, maybe I can convince Shino to move here…"

But would Mugen still be here when he came back? Fuu knew that he wasn't a man who lived at a certain place for the rest of his life.

Mugen didn't answer and her grip loosened. "That's why you can't sleep? You don't know what to do…"

He turned around. Before him, stood the women he loved. But was he able to love her for the rest of his life?

Mugen suddenly hugged her and buried his face in her neck.

"I don't know… I really don't know…"

#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#-#

**Long awaited chapter 10. Did you like it? Once again, sorry for mistakes! Review please ;)**


End file.
